


Somewhere in the Middle

by kawhiet_energy



Category: Real Person Fiction, rappers - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hate that i wrote this but here you go, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawhiet_energy/pseuds/kawhiet_energy
Summary: AJ and Aitch link up while the latter is in town
Relationships: AJ Tracey/Aitch, Che Moran/Harrison Armstrong
Kudos: 4





	Somewhere in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how my brain came up with this but inspo hit me like a tonne of bricks and i had to write this.  
Obvious disclaimer **This isn't even slightly based on real life, its pure fiction**
> 
> Theres a bit of British slang here so theres a pseudo index in the end notes

[Height difference for reference](https://twitter.com/ByKartix/status/1213915746444685313?s=20)

-**-**-**-

Its six in the afternoon when AJ gets the text from Aitch. A quick _‘I’m local g’_ gets him to turn off his ps4 and turn to his wardrobe to put the closest pair of shoes before he can respond with his own _‘snm I’ll pull up in 5’_. He gets down to the garage, keys in hand, before he remembers he doesn’t actually know where he’s going. _‘Wya’_. Another minute goes buy before he gets the response _‘stu’_.

A little over seven minutes later he’s walking into the studio being greeted by some familiar faces and others he doesn’t quite recognise with accents definitely from up north. He daps up those close to him and gives polite nods to those further at the back of the room as he makes his way through. He finally enters the smaller room inside where he assumes Aitch is lounging. Aitch looks up the moment he hears the door open, face all but beaming when he sees the 6’2 rapper enter.

“My guy,” Aitch says as he stands up to embrace the other man.

“Wagwan brudda,” AJ returns reflecting the same smile.

They break apart which prompts AJ to ask, “So what you saying then G?”

“Nothing specific really. I wasn’t about to be in Ladbroke Grove and not holler at my man.”

This initiates an exaggerated eye roll from AJ followed by, “This guy.”

He greets his friend that’s been sat in the same room as Aitch- they must have liked up before he and Aitch did, he assumes.

Conversation easily flows from there. They chop it up about a few Man United and Tottenham games earlier (“They’ve both been embarrassing the both of us man, like, it’s getting bare hard tryna defend Lingard” Aitch punctuates with a disappointed head shake.

“I’m sayin! More time it feels like it’s only Sonny on the pitch,” AJ agrees.

His friend chimes in, “It’s all Liverpool’s fault I swear.”

“Scousers man.” They all laugh at Aitch’s comment.) and talk about a show they’ve all been watching. Somehow, conversation gets to height.

“You’re gassin, you’re not even that tall fam.”

“I’m taller than you.”

“Well obviously.”

“Obviousleh,” AJ mocks, exaggerating the last syllable.

“Oh, fuck off. Get up now and I’ll show ya.” They both stand up and take a few short steps closer to each other and turn to stand shoulder to shoulder. Touching from the shoulder down to the wrist.

“See, he’s not that tall is he,” Aitch states at rather than question his friend still sat on the couch.

“I mean…”

“Nah you can fuck off too.” He turns face AJ and is perfectly eye level with his collar bone. “I Still don’t think you’re that tall,” He states as he looks up and is met with AJ’s perpetually half lidded eyes.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night mate.” The shrieking sound of a ringing iPhone disrupts his speech. Their friend pulls out his phone grimacing as he recognises the caller ID. “Ah for fucks sake. I have to take this.” He gets up to leave, the door closes behind him before the other boys could wave him off.

Now, they stood their chest to chest with Aitch’s sky blues meeting AJ’s deep browns.

Glancing down at his shoes, AJ adds with an amused smile, “Just because you’ve got two two Balenci’s on doesn’t mean you’ve grown.”

“Alright you’re mocking it now.” Aitch couldn’t help the grin plastered on his face.

AJ’s eyes raked over the younger man’s face lingering on his lips leading him to lick his own lips. Aitch tracked the motion, mouth slightly ajar. AJ sneaks a quick glance at the door, making sure no one’s opened it. A sly smirk is apparent on his face as his large hands come to the shorter man’s waist, sliding down to the curve of his ass to ultimately rest in his back pocket, pulling the man closer to him. Instinctively, Aitch’s hands land on the taller man’s chest. He quickly turns head to also make sure no one is standing there.

“No one’s there babe,” he says in hushed tones despite the room being sound proof.

With his forearms rested on AJ’s shoulders clasped behind his neck, Aitch protests, “Yeah but someone could walk in at anytime.”

Valid point. AJ untangles himself from Aitch and makes quick work of walking towards the door and twisting the key to lock. He makes it back to the man stood near the couch and gets back into the position they were in before. This time, he doesn’t hesitate to hoist the man up until his legs are wrapped securely around his waist. If anyone ever asked, Aitch would swear up and down that he didn’t let out a little squeal.

Hands still on the underside of his ass, AJ moves them until Aitch is sat on the high desks along the walls on the opposite side of the room. AJ planted firmly between his legs. His hands move up Aitch’s thighs until they’re framing his hips. Legs still wrapped around AJ’s waist, Aitch shuffles down until their noses are touching.

At this point, AJ couldn’t hold back. He finally leaned down, still having an inch or two on the younger man and captures his lips with his own. Aitch melts into the embrace as his hands go to the sides of his neck, fingers carding through the soft curls at the base. Chapped lips glide over each other until they’re glistening, their tongues peeking out every so often as the kiss deepens. AJ’s beard leaves pleasant scratches along his skin that’ll definitely turn pink afterwards. Aitch catches AJ’s bottom lip between his teeth sucking it into his mouth. This elicits a groan from the other man gaining small smirk from Aitch.

AJ breaks away from his mouth and finds his way to the junction between his jaw and neck, suckling at the tender skin there. Aitch’s breath hitches leaving his mouth open and eyes closed focusing on the sensation. His cock twitches at the arousal flooding through his veins. AJ moves up and down his neck lapping at the skin but makes sure not to leave any distinct mark. They wouldn’t be able to explain Aitch walking in an hour without a hickey but leaving with a constellation of dark marks against his pale skin.

“Fuck,” Aitch mutters under his laboured breath.

“That feel good baby?”

“Yeah, I think I’m hard”

“You think?” AJ moves hand down until his thumb is caressing the space between his hip and thigh. His hands move a little further down until his thumbs are rubbing circles at his inner thigh. AJ’s mouth gravitates back to Aitch’s, swallowing the obscene moan that escapes his lips as his hand cups the bulge in his Nike sweats. A sharp jolt of arousal shoots up Aitch’s spine as AJ applies pressure.

“AJ”

His dick is now being palmed in the hands of the rapper. AJ’s breath fanning over the shell of his ear raising goose bump down the back of his neck.

“No, what’s my name?” AJ’s voice taking on a deep sultry tone, leaving no room for discussion.

“Ché”

“Tell me what you want”

“Fuck fuck please touch me”

That’s all the encouragement AJ needs to sneak his hands down the front of his sweats, teasing at the waistband of his Calvin’s. Aitch drops his head onto AJ’s shoulder as his surprisingly smooth hands grab at his dick. He lets out a chocked moan as AJ’s hands start to work. Fingers fisting and unfisting the material of AJ’s hoodie. AJ twisted his wrist in a particular way he knew the younger boy liked and it drew out an honest to god whine from the man. He does this repeatedly until Aitch is a writhing mess arching into his touch. Aitch’s hips stutter and buck into the large hands chasing the friction which AJ had to quell by squeezing the base of his cock. The desks were beginning to creak.

AJ had already moved his mouth down the side of Aitch’s neck again as his thumb sweeps over the tip of his cock collecting the precum that had collected and drawing it down the shaft. Once, twice three times eliciting a full body shiver each time. Aitch’s breaths become more laboured and his moans breathier. But AJ really knew he was close when he started moaning his real name in earnest into his ear.

A litany of “Ché, Ché, Ché” followed by a string of wrecked “Fuck”s and a desperate “Babe I’m so close” prompts AJ to detach from Aitch’s neck and place their foreheads together, his right hand cradling his jaw. AJ’s thumb moves to the corner of his mouth tugging gently until he eventually slips past his lips. Something they’ve done only a handful of times, but AJ had thoroughly enjoyed every time. And Aitch had no problem doing after seeing the reaction it would pull out of the man. A reaction present now. Aitch pulls back a little to see AJ’s full face and he is not disappointed. AJ’s eyes are darker than usual, and his expression has taken on an animal ferocity; eyebrows bunched together in a frown and mouth hanging slightly open. Intensely focused on the pink lips wrapped around his thumb sucking fervently.

“I would bend you over these desks and fuck you until you couldn’t walk if we weren’t here right now.”

Aitch keeps heated eye contact with AJ, lapping zealously at the finger as of drool trickles down his thumb. AJ makes sure to run his finger over the tip of Aitch’s cock in response.

They keep this up for a few more seconds- Aitch letting go of his thumb and instead drawing AJ’s first two fingers and AJ squeezing the base of his cock making sure his balls got in on the action too- until Aitch’s mouth goes slack around the fingers. The making of an orgasm burning in the pits of his stomach.

“Ché, Ché…”

“You gonna cum for me babe?”

Aitch’s shuts his eyes so tight he starts to see stars. He let out a strained whine as pleasure ignites every nerve in his body.

“Cum for me Harrison”

That’s all it takes. His vision turns white as his body jerks in the hands of the man in front of him. His mouth open in a silent O, his vocal cords unable to make sound. AJ moves him to rest his head as he let out a chocked sob. The hand around his dick still moved, working him through his orgasm even with his cum all over it.

The movement slows as Aitch began tapping AJ’s shoulders to stop, his cock too sensitive.

“Fuck” he finally breathes out. Rubbing his head on the fabric of AJ’s hoodie.

AJ moves his hands out from his pants making sure not to make a mess of the material. With his cleaner hand, he palms the back of Aitch’s neck moving up and down to coax his head up. AJ plants a kiss to his temple, then his cheek, then the corner of his mouth. Their lips connect again, this time with a slow, passionate movement. Drinking each other in, savouring the after flow. That’s when Aitch realises.

“Shit I’m sorry, do you need me to…?” He nods in the general direction of AJ’s zipper.

AJ, still rock hard, shakes his head dismissing Aitch’s worry. “Nah don’t worry about it.” He moves in closer, bringing his voice down to a hoarse whisper, “I promise I’ll let you take care of it when I take you home.” Aitch’s cock gives a valiant twitch, but Aitch pushes that new arousal down.

Aitch brings their faces together again until they share the same breath, “I can’t wait to get you in my mouth,” and leans in, merging their lips together for the hundredth time.

They pull away as reality starts to trickle back in and the cum on AJ’s hand starts to dry. He steps back away finding he wipes stored in the cupboard near the window. (He doesn’t know who started putting them there, but he sure as hell owes that person every piece of gratitude. More that literally bailing him out of sticky situation.) He cleans the both of them up, making sure not to graze Aitch’s sensitive tip, throwing the wipes in the bin near the door.

Once they got themselves back in a decent state, AJ presses his front to Aitch’s back wrapping his arms around his middle and pressing the sides of their faces together. Instinctually, Aitch’s arms bracket AJ’s onto his body. His much smaller hands holding onto AJ’s bigger ones. Chasing the physical contact, he melts into the hold, loving the present pressure of his solid form against his back. AJ plants quick little pecks down the side of neck where Aitch gave him access to. Aitch couldn’t hold back the laughs escaping, the skin becoming more ticklish as the arousal seeped out. AJ reluctantly detaches himself from the shorter man’s soft skin.

“How long are you down here for?”

“A couple days. Have some bullshit meetings to do with the label.” Aitch groans remembering all the stuff he actually came to do.

Cuddling him closer and resting his chin on Aitch’s shoulder, AJ suggests, “Come home with me tonight then.”

“Without taking me to The Shard first? What kinda rapper are you?” He turns to face AJ, faux judgment raising his eyebrow. 

“We’ve been together how long, and _now_ a man is asking for The Shard? Boujee.” AJ shakes his head feigning disapproval.

“You’re jarrin” Aitch laughs.

“So are you” AJ manages around a hearty chuckle flashing his blinding teeth. He pecks the man’s shoulder then straightens back up to plant another kiss at the top of Aitch’s head. Resting his chin there for a few seconds before unravelling himself from the man in front of him. Aitch pulls his arms back around him in protest of the loss of heat around him.

“We have to get back to the rest of them or they’ll start knocking,” AJ reasons.

“Fine”

They make their way to the door and AJ makes sure to give Aitch’s ass a firm squeeze as they make their way down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> INDEX:  
Wagwan = hello  
What you saying = how are you  
Bare = a lot / many  
Scouse = people from Liverpool  
The Shard = boujee place in London  
Two Two = idrk it just kinda downplays/mocks the thing you're describing  
The rest are kinda self explanatory or pretty universal  
\---  
First time writing smut so hopefully this is at least somewhat bearable. I hope you enjoyed reading and lmk what you think <3333


End file.
